The Slayer's Love
by animegirlkagome
Summary: Buffy and Angel are on a date after finally being reunited and with him having his shansue, when Buffy realizes she is going to be a mother she is afraid to tell angel until he finally figures out that he is the dad and is happy that he loves her...


Chapter1

Buffy is at the restaurant waiting for Angel to appear when she feels a tingle on her back behind her she knows it him she smiles and turned around to find him staring at her with a rose.

He was waiting for her to come to him so he can give her the rose she approached him when he offered the rose to her she took it then they went inside the restaurant to order what they wanted to eat and drink when they were seated at a table.

They talked about what happened to them after years that they weren't with each other when Buffy says to him "Angel I'm pregnant and it's from you you're the father do you hate or love me please don't hate me ok".

Angel looked at her in shock he said "of course I don't hate you Buffy I love you even after were back together don't worry I don't hate you at all".

She smiled after what he said "she said really you mean that you love me and don't hate me I love you angel and I'm glad you told me that it really means a lot to me now we can be a family if you want to be a family with me".

She was almost in tears when Angel grabbed her after getting out of his seat and holding her in his arms comforting her.

He told her "can I not I would love to have a family with you we are going to be the best parents in the world I'll tell you what how about we get out of here and go to the Hyperion where you could rest with me and afterwards the next morning we take you to the doctor to find out which baby it's going to be how does that sound to you Buffy".

She nodded while almost coming into tears when the waiter came over he told the waiter that they were leaving and to send the check right away the waiter nodded and left to get the check.

When the waiter came back with the check Angel pulled away from Buffy to pay for it then they left the restaurant to go to his home.

When they arrived at his home after getting out of the plymith he helped her inside and up to his room ignoring everyone including Cordelia who was hoping to bug him.

When he reached the bedroom after going inside his room and settling her down on the bed he looked at her to find her real tired.

He told her "Buffy how about you go to sleep don't worry I will be right here when you wake up just get some sleep you look really tired ok".

She nodded she laid down on his bed to go to sleep he covered her with the covers that were on his bed and watched her while she went to sleep making sure nothing happens to her.

He stayed by her side all night until it became morning he realized he was also tired but didn't care he went to wake her up.

When he approached his bed to wake her up she freaked out he noticed she was having a nightmare when she called out "Angel".

He grabbed her by her shoulders when she woke up and said sweet words to her to calm her down then he asked her "Buffy what happened what's wrong what happened in your dream".

She told him "if felt so real Angel it was like I was there but I wasn't I saw you going away from me again like what happened in sunny dale and you didn't come not even when we have our baby".

She was crying after she said that Angel just cradled her in his arms telling her it's ok Buffy that's not going to happen ever it's not going to happen were together aren't we no one is coming between us or tearing us apart I will always be with you Buffy always and forever remember so don't worry everything's going to work out just fine trust me".

She calmed down after getting her tears on his shirt she said sorry for getting my tears on your shirt Angel but I know always and forever and together we are strong alone we are apart".

She said to him "remember its part of the prophesy we haven't figured out yet that's about us remember and I'm happy that your with me angel it makes me feel better that we love each other and stay with each other and trust each other like we are supposed to".

He said to her don't worry I know about the prophesy to and we will never be apart trust me on that right we will stick together weather people like it or not ok I love you and I know you love me so let's get to your appointment alright I'm excited to know what baby were having that's going to bring us happiness alright".

She nodded dried her tears when he offered her a rag to wash her face with and a towel to dry her face off with she went out of the bathroom to meet angel and when she saw him he was smiling at her with one of his half smiles she loves so much.

When she approached him she grabbed his hand and they went out of his room to go downstairs to his car and go to the doctor.

when they went downstairs they were approached by a snotty Cordelia who asked "and where do you think you're going Angel I might have a vision and you may save people if I do not hang around who doesn't need you like I do".

Angel got mad and told her "not that's it's any of your business which it isn't and shouldn't be your business I'm taking my mate to her appointment".

He said to Cordelia and afterwards were getting married and the only reason I do save people is because of Buffy not any of your fucking visions Cordelia so quite with your shit and leave me and my mate alone oh and Cordelia".

He told her just as he was to the door with his mate he said to Cordelia "your fired leave this place and be gone by the time I come back I hope your gone for good me and Buffy don't need you so get lost".

Cordelia told him "why I never you're going to regret this angel", he shook his head no he told her "I don't think I will now leave".

After he said that he left out the doors with his mate and soon to be wife leaving Cordelia in the dust hoping she'll be gone by the time him and Buffy got back.

As soon as they left and were in his car and taking her the doctor he told Buffy "don't worry baby she won't be bugging us anymore if I have a say in it".

She nodded worrying about it then decided that it was ok when they arrived at her doctor's appointment to see the baby doctor they got immediately sent to a room where the both of them were told that the doctor will be right in.

When after waiting for a while the doctor came in the room they were in and told them his name and asked Buffy if this was her first time seeing a doctor like him.

She nervously nodded her head yes with angel squeezing her hand lightly reassuring her that everything was going to alright.

She nodded her head at angel then she got dressed in a gown behind the curtain and went to sit back on the table the doctor grabbed some gel put it on the device.

Buffy felt the cool gel but was fine when she saw the baby and what type the baby the doctor told them you be proud to know you're having a baby boy the looks of it on this screen.

She and angel smiled Angel looked like he was proud that he was having a son until the doctor said "oh it looks like there is another head near the boy".

He said to them "I can't tell but from what I guess all I can say is that it's a girl also congrats on your celebration too".

Buffy was proud she was going to have a girl and so was angel they both smiled at the news they thanked the doctor after getting the photos of their babies and left the room.

After Buffy changed into her regular clothes and they walked down the hall feeling happy about the news and what they saw on the screen.

When they got back to the Hyperion they saw their friends which was angels friends Gunn Fred Wesley and Spike who were smiling at the proud new to be parents all four of them congratulated them on their news.

Buffy wished her friends were here but she thought Xander might be mean to her and Angel being back together and try to break them up so she didn't even call her friends.

The only one she could invite was her sister dawn and hope Dawn accepts the invitation and doesn't allow her old Scooby friends to find out.

She told Angel she had to call dawn he agreed and went with her to the desk to call her sister on the phone when Dawn answered the phone she was overjoyed to hear Buffy's voice.

Buffy told she was pregnant and invited to the wedding but not to tell the Scooby's about it and that Spike was going to pick her up without anyone knowing.

Dawn agreed Buffy told her she talk to her later said goodbye and hung up the phone all she had to ask is if Spike can get her sister from sunny dale and bring her here where her and Angel were living.

She asked Spike with Angel's help Spike nodded and she realized spike loves her sister more than a friend she thought that this was a plus and was happy that he agreed for to bring her sister where they were.

After spike left in his beat up car Buffy and Angel went up to the room that was his to go to sleep and take a nap for a few hours until it was time to get up and get something to eat.

After a while of sleeping the both of them got up and he took her downstairs for the both of them to get something to eat.

When they arrived at the kitchen he told her to sit down while he cook the both of them something to eat for the both of them to eat after the food was cooked the both of them ate their food.

When Buffy felt like she was thirsty she told angel if it was alright if he got her some juice to drink he nodded and got her a glass of orange juice to drink since he decided that's healthy for her.

When he gave her the glass of orange juice he told her to drink slowly and not rush drinking it or she'll get sick if she did. She complied and nodded her head while she took small sips of her orange juice.  
After she drank her juice and was done with it she stood up to put the glass in the sink so it can get rushed while waiting for the days when she could see her sister again.

When she felt a kick after another kick angel told her to sit down and rest on her feet until he could get someone to take her upstairs.

Since he was going to get something to keep her calm and sedated for a while until he hoped that the babies will be here for a few days not sooner like he was wanting to hope not to rush into things.

When he didn't get an answer for someone he carried her upstairs to their room while he called Gunn and Fred to come over since they were together and since Wesley was busy doing something with someone else.

When Fred and Gunn arrived wanting to know what happened he told Gunn to come with him while he told Fred to be with Buffy for a while.

He and Gunn find something to cue or help with Buffy's contractions that she is having and to attack and hurt anyone that is not them and anyone how is not allowed to be here she nodded and went upstairs to be with Buffy while he and Gunn left.

When Fred got to Buffy and angel's room she saw that Buffy was in pain and she hoped that the babies didn't come early right now because she thought that was unhealthy for them to come instead of where they were supposed to be birthed.

Since she found to Buffy and angel were going to have twins instead of one kid, she was proud and hoped she be an aunt to Buffy's children like dawn is.

When Buffy screamed for angel Fred panicked hoping angel and Fred got back to help Buffy so she can take a break from it after getting Buffy to calm down and telling her that angel's going to be here soon.

When she heard angel and Gunn come up the stairs to his and Buffy's room she was surprised that they would be back so soon.

Angel and Gunn reached them they entered Angel and Buffy's room to still find Buffy in pain and the contractions were getting far worse and they saw that Fred was trying to help her.

When angel approached the bed he put a cool cloth on her head after putting it in some water by a bowl that filled water with from the bathroom.

Buffy was so in pain that she said to him "Angel the babies I think their coming and it's too early for them to come please make the pain stop".

Angel shushed her telling her soothing words he turned to Gunn and Fred said to them "guys what should we do she's in pain and I don't think the babies are coming late I think their coming sooner".

He continued to say to them "I need your guys help with this and it's too late to go to the hospital so Fred will you be able to get the babies out of her and gun you hold her hand while I'll hold her we got to pull together guys because these are my children and I want their mother to be well and make through this ok so let's do this".

The both of them nodded their heads and were doing what they were told when Dawn and Spike came upstairs and went inside the room where they heard all the noise.

Spike said "oh look bit it almost looks like we missed the party I'm glad I brought you here in time to see your sis and your new brother in laws babies being born".

Dawn told him "yea well I'm glad I was you and came here spike to be with you and my sister and her soon to be husband with your friends instead of being stuck at home with a mope group telling me what to do besides trying to run my life and complain on how they wished Buffy was taking care of them and doing stuff for them instead of them doing stuff for themselves".

Spike told his love "yea I hate it when they do that pet but what you got here is more fun than being with the losers in sunny dale doesn't it look fun now that were here and get to say here instead of not being here in time we get to see your niece and nephew be born isn't that great ducks".

She nodded then gave him a kiss on the cheek she told him thanks for bringing me here spike I love you", he told her your welcome little bit and I'm glad I brought you here to I love you also".

When they heard Buffy yell at them in her pain "would you two quite you're talking and get over here now so I won't be in pain like I'm now feeling and be quiet".

The both of them nodded at what she said and went over to show her as much support as they can show her since she is in labor form all the pain.

What made them laugh was when Buffy said "I need some drugs to get over this pain" now the both of them even laughed harder.

When angel told her "honey I think we don't have drugs now and you're not supposed to have them when you're pregnant anyways".

She got angry told him "I don't care you help create my babies now you're going to help me get them out of me now got it".

He nodded and motioned for Fred to do what she needed to do to get the babies out of Buffy immediately; soon they could see a head full of dark hair after that.

When Fred told Buffy to push some more, out cam the rest of the body which was the head and shoulders with the feet.

She wrapped the baby in small blanket that was offered to her she told everyone "it's a boy" everyone smiled including Buffy and angel she gave the baby for dawn to hold until she was done.

After that came a little girl after much pushing and the girl had beautiful golden blonde hair with a little brown in it.

Buffy was happy she got a girl and a son that she and angel and everyone could love and enjoy to be around and cherish the both of them and love the both of them together.

After a few weeks the babies were now toddlers now and getting into mischief like normal toddlers do when Buffy and Angel picked the both of them up.

They said Connor, Sarah what are you two doing in the kitchen are you cuties getting into stuff again you know you're not supposed to get into anything you're not supposed to".

Ever since Buffy and Angel have been married last month and it's been weeks since the twins been born and getting into their terrible twos as most people say that when their little ones get that way.

When they learned of their twins destiny a couple of weeks ago when whistler appeared before them after they were born telling them congratulation about them being born.

Then when he told them the prophesy they still were careful for the both of them doing anything by themselves or doing things together without their knowledge.

They decided to keep better eyes on them and with help they got the both of them under control and put the both of them to bed in their beds as soon as they fed the twins their food and watched as they grew tired and went upstairs to put them to bed.

So they can go to their own bed to rest for another day or two thinking about when their twins got older but then decided not to rush into it since they were small and still growing up so they went into their room to retire for the night until the next morning or when their twins need them again.


End file.
